For more than five decades, the applicant has engaged in the production and sale of tree fruits of various varieties. These include numerous patented as well as unpatented varieties. Such farming, to be successful, requires the continual improvement of marketable varieties to provide a higher quality product for the consumer and a competitive advantage to the grower.
In an effort continually to upgrade his products, the applicant is continuously on the alert to locate any new varieties that might appear as sports or mutations on the fruit trees of any of his several farms and further has germinated thousands of seeds of peaches, plums and grapes, grown the resultant seedlings to maturity, and carefully studied the characteristics of the progeny. The present variety of plum tree resulted from the latter procedure.
The plum tree of the present invention is noteworthy in the early ripening of its fruit, being ready for harvest by June 25, 1982, and over-ripe by July 15, 1982.